Harry Time Travel Fun Marauders
by lovinglilypotter
Summary: A battle maddened Professor Trelawney sends Harry back in time after the final battle on a little "holiday". Placing him in his 15 year old body and leaving him to the mercy of he 5th year Marauders. And if he can't get a solid story together quick... Voldemort.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Any recognisable plots, themes, characters, etc… Are NOT mine they are property of J.K Rowling I am just playing round with the characters/themes/etc…**

 **I promise to put them back when I have finished :)**

Prologue:

"Harry!"

But it was too late (of course it was XD). It all started when Harry was late for divination after a surprising outburst from Seamus that morning, including a fog horn and a pair of magically enhanced dumbbells… it's a long story…

Professor Trelawney was midway through her starting drivel when Harry heaved himself through the trapdoor into her stuffy class room. He sped over to the table where Ron was sat watching him with a blank expression.

"Where were you at breakfast? And why are you late now?" Ron whispered, his eyes alight with curiosity.

"I …"

"Mr Potter!" Professor Trelawney's voice blew their ear drums as she suddenly appeared behind their desk, arms outstretched holding what looked like purple fire in the palms of the hands.

Harry lurched backwards, falling off his chair in shock as the fire-like substance was thrust further into his face. He could hear Lavender shriek and Ron begin to mumble something about turning purple. Soon, all he could hear was a dull buzzing sound in his ears which was slowly growing louder and louder until it became a piercing scream. Harry began writhing on the floor unable to bear the torturous noise bursting into his brain when suddenly, it stopped.

Silence.

Only then to be broken by his whimpers as he felt the pull at his navel, commonly associated with port key transportation…

"Harry!" Ron and the rest of the 8th year Divination class (who had survived and returned for catch up classes after the 2nd war) watched as Harry was tugged away by some type of port key their battle maddened Professor had placed upon him.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Any recognisable plots, themes, characters, etc… Are NOT mine they are property of J.K Rowling I am just playing round with the characters/themes/etc…**

 **I promise to put them back when I have finished :)**

Chapter 1:

"Prongs!" Sirius careened into the shared bathroom of the 5th year boy's dormitories. "Uuuum… how to put this… There appears to be your umm… twin? Err sleeping in the middle of our dormitory…."

James Potter just stared at his best friend. "Have. You. Gone. Mad."

"Nooooo just come and look!"

"Oh for Merlin's sake…"

"Seriously come on!"

James raised an eyebrow. "Really? No joke? Is it that Sirius?"

He had a smug look on his face and was obviously mocking him. "Well." Thought Sirius. "He needs to go in there and look for himself if he is going to ever believe me. And by the looks of his hair he is going to be a while in here…" He inwardly laughed at his friend's misfortune but stopped himself from continuing that traitorous train of thought.

" _Levicorpus"_

"What the hell Padfoot!? Put me down!"

"Not happening Prongsie! You, my fabulous marauding stag, are going to see your twin." He was grinning obviously pleased with himself for having such a brilliant idea. He strode into their dormitory and dropped James on floor beside his 'twin' with a loud thud, successfully awaking him in the process.

"Whaa!" Harry exclaimed as he stared into the face of his bespectacled father and…

"Sirius?"

James and Sirius leapt off the floor from beside Harry and drew their wands in a very intimidating gesture.

"Damn" Harry thought "baaaad idea." He went to remove his own wand from his robe pocket when he noticed his, what used to be finely toned, 18 year old body. Was now the stick thin, stringy body of his former 15 year old self? He snapped his head up and returned his gaze to Sirius and James and realised that they both must be in 5th year by the looks of their dormitory.

"Don't even think about getting your wand out" James was all but growling (very uncharacteristically) at him and summoned Harry's wand to his own hand.

"Who are you?" Sirius was glaring at him directly in the eye. "And how do you know my name?!"

"Uuummm" what to say? What to say? "Mcgonagall?" He tried, the hope obvious in his voice.

"Look kid, quit messing with us. Who are you?" James was getting frustrated and really couldn't be bothered with this right now.

"I..." Need to see Dumbledore really bad. Like now. Immediately. "Harry." He sighed. "My name is Harry"

"Well… Harry. Come with us." There was suspicion in James' voice when he said his name. As if he still wasn't telling them who he actually was. Like just Harry was a cover up of some big secret...

"So. You're telling me this boy 'Harry' just appeared, unconscious, in the middle of your dormitory this morning?" Dumbledore was pacing his room attempting to hide a very confused look from his face without even a hint of a twinkle in his eyes. It was incredibly unnerving.

"Yes, sir"

"Pretty much, sir"

James and Sirius were both stood behind a large uncomfortable chair in which Harry was sat in, trying to determine his fate and whether he should plan an escape route.

"Boys. Leave me alone whilst I talk to Harry he has some answering to do."

James and Sirius looked up defiantly as if they were going to argue but soon obeyed once they saw the cold, chilling stare Dumbledore directed at them.

"First things first. Where did you come from?"

Harry knew bad things could happen if he said too much, but decided he could trust Dumbledore with his life, let alone the lives of everyone who counted on the future going accordingly.

"Look sir, this is going to sound… literally I don't know… this is going to sound absolutely mental, but I know that you will believe me because if you don't I will have nothing to go on to get back to where… or when should I say." Harry looked up from his feet where he had been staring for the past speech and looked his headmaster in the eye. "When I belong."

Dumbledore's gaze intensified as Harry whispered the last part. "Oh… a time traveller. Well that does make a lot more sense I suppose."

Harry could see his eyes had begun to twinkle and realised he should introduce himself. He produced a hand from his robes.

"Harry James Potter. I kind of get the feeling you guessed that a while back…"

He trailed off and placed his ignored hand back into his robes, seeing that Dumbledore had stopped listening.

"Sir?"

Albus shifted his position at Harry's voice but placed a hand at his lips and whispered quietly to him.

"There is someone at the door. And by the sounds of their breathing they have heard everything…"

He whipped around to his desks and poked around with some silver, unique looking instruments. The sound of whirring was heard and the doors to Dumbledore's office opened slowly, allowing a very shocked and incredibly nervous Lily Evans inside…

 **AU: That's all for this chapter I am hoping that they will get longer the further into the story I get but I am mostly trying to set the scene with a bit of plot shoving itself in every now and again ;)**


End file.
